handofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Cillion
This harsh region is also known as the North or the Coldlands. The weather is often cold and windy, since the height of the area is much higher than the rest of Landor, and it is hard to make anything grow there. History Cillion was the center of events during the Dark Era, which both started and ended on the Lightning Spear. It was a time of slaughter and disaster. Terrible actions where commited and horrible murders accured. As for the later years Cillion, in due time, was overthrown by the king of Landor and has been under their reign ever since. Geography The north is a harsh place with a hilly and mountainous moor landscape. The weather here is cold and windy and the lands closest to the mountain range Pandhorn are often struck by snowstorms and extreme temperatures. The landbridge to Grimgaard is a hilly places with strong winds often visited by great thunderstorms, which explains why it's called the Stormbridge. The Cillion forest is commonly known as the borderline between Central Landor and the Coldlands. The pineforest is a cold and inhospitable place housing ravaging wolfpacks and the last of the Mells. The western mountain pass is the only way to get to Deadmoor safely and from there to Ghûlmors. Therefore, the area is often raided by the lizardmen, or the Ragûn. The island Urien is the home of the fishermen. These rough necked people make their living on fishing whales, sharks and other big creatures from the Cold Ocean. Notable locations *Tusk Fort - The seat of House Brorian. *The Watchtower - The seat of House Maveric. *Deadwall - The ancestral seat of House Cerrenhar. *Endivia - The ancestral seat of House End. *Thunder Eye - The ancestral seat of House Stormhammer. *Cillion forest - The great pineforest on the southern border to Central Landor. *Urien - The frozen island north of Pandhorns rocky coast in the Cold Ocean. *Deadmoor - A hot lowland bordering to Ghûlmors and Cillion. Noble families This is the noble families of Cillion: *House Brorian - The wealthiest and most armed house of the North. Loyal to the crown. *House Maveric - The second best armed house. Known for their scouts. Loyal to House Brorian. *House Cerrenhar - A strong house with a well-organized militia. Loyal to Cillion. *House End - The second wealthiest house of the North considering their monopoly on the Cillion steeds. *House Stormhammer - A poor house with no notable wealths and no fertile lands. People There are one major race in Cillion and two minor. The greatest race is the Northerners or the Coldmen. Rough people with thick, bright beards and a rouch accent. Their often blond or tawny with pale skin. Because of the weather they often dress in warmer clothes such as wool, wearing cloaks made of bearskin or wolfskin. One of the minor races is the Mells. A nearly extinct folk that's been pushed back to the deepest parts of the Cillion forest. With black hair and white skin they almost looked like ghosts. The shapes of their heads are different from the humans and the language spoken by the Mells are totally different from the language spoken by the humans. They are the original inhabitants of Cillion. The last race in Cillion is the Ragûns. Humanoid lizardmen living in Deadmoor that feeds on raiding the Cillion border. Religion Hearthome is the religion in Cillion, although it has it's own point of view when it comes to the dead and their ancestors. The Northerners believe that their ancestors still walks the lands of the Coldlands to watch over the living. Striving to make them proud, the lifestyle of the living has its focus on living an honorable life. The Mells, of course, believes in their on god, known as The Hunter. He represents the individual and has sent his pitch-black cougar to watch over the Mells. The sun is the gods eye, by the means of the lizardmen. It tells them what to do, when to sleep and when to hunt. They believe that the stars are the sun split in thousands of eyes, making sure no Ragûn is awake during the night.